Soundwave
Soundwave (サウンドウェーブ, Saundowēbu), is the fictional character and the antagonist from the DC series. He is one of Megatron's main earliest followers, most reliable troops and, many to believe, instrumental to his rise. As such, he has positioned himself comfortably and irreplaceably in the Decepticon upper command structure. On top of hearing all in his role as Communications Officer and Decepticon spy-master, he is actually capable of "reading minds" by scanning and decoding the electrical impulses that carry "thoughts" in both organics and Cybertronians, and he will not hesitate to use what he learns as blackmail to keep himself high in Megatron's esteem. He just sneaks about, patiently looking for Autobot transmissions and creeping you out. Soundwave often finds himself acting as a restraint on treacherous schemers seeking to usurp Megatron, reining in his rather volatile emotions, and ensuring that their less than subtle ambitions are held in check. Indeed, this applies to every soldier amongst the Decepticon ranks. Even the treacherous has very good reason to fear Soundwave; his ferocity and strength from his gladiator days have not lessened in the slightest, rendering him a deadly foe to any Autobot, or a previous traitor. This undying loyalty to his master, as well as their long history together, have attained him a lofty, high position in the Decepticon hierarchy. While others may have officially held the rank of second-in-command, Soundwave may be the true bearer of that distinction, out of sheer loyalty to the Decepticon leader. As long as Soundwave is around, Megatron has nothing to fear. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. Soundwave wouldn't be caught dead employing Bond villain tactics; he is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. If he doesn't personally harm you during an outing, don't consider it an act of mercy or decency. You're not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help you if you're in the way or you are his mission. "The cries and screams of my victims are music to my audio receptors." :—Soundwave. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Frank Welker (English), Issei Masamune (Japanese), Lin Dongfu (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Albert Augier (French), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Michael Rüth (German), Not Known (Hebrew), János Bácskai (Hungarian), Toni Orlandi (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Miroslav Bijelić (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Alejandro Abdalah (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Soundwave is one of Megatron's most dependable troops and as such, has positioned himself in Megatron's upper command structure. He operates as the Decepticon Communications Officer and answers only to Megatron. Many of the Decepticons see Soundwave as a backstabber who blackmails others to raise his esteem with Megatron. Soundwaves sees and hears all. Soundwave is known for being unquestionably loyal to Megatron. Commanding an armada of Mini-Con Deployers, Soundwave can infiltrate and acquire enemy intel. Soundwave is often not trusted by other Decepticons out of fear he might also spy on them and reports back to Megatron. Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His veichle mode is a truck on Cybertron, when arriving to Earth he adapts the Earth veichle mode of a Scion xB. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Red * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Soundwave_Evergreen_Vehicle_Mode_Revealed_Scaled_800.png|Soundwave's Earth vehicle mode. Background Personality His equally defining characteristic was his unquestionable loyalty and devotion to Megatron, who in turn trusted Soundwave fully and completely, possibly more so than any of his other minions and showing him considerable favor. His loyalty drove Soundwave to maintain a constant vigilance on the Nemesis for any potential conspiracies against his master and alert him of the would-be traitors. Megatron even asked Soundwave to remind him of Airachnid's trustworthiness (which Soundwave willingly obliged by replaying a recording of Airachnid declaring her belief in the need to consider a future without Megatron). Soundwave himself apparently did not trust any of his fellow Decepticons, particularly Starscream and Airachnid, keeping a constant watch on the former (who continuously plotted to take over leadership of the Decepticons) and later enlightening Megatron that Airachnid was not to be trusted. Soundwave diligently followed his orders without question or hesitation, and often succeeded in all his efforts, rewarding him with praise and further trust and favor from Megatron. As long as Soundwave is around, Megatron has nothing to fear, and Megatron is well aware of that fact. It's not just loyalty to Megatron that makes Soundwave such an effective soldier, however. He is a skilled fighter, being that he was second only to Megatron in the gladiatorial arena of Kaon. He is concise and pragmatic in all of his endeavors. This makes him one of the best hunters on Cybertron. If he doesn't personally harm anyone during an outing, it cannot be considered an act of mercy or decency. It is simply not a part of his mission and not worth considering. Primus help those unfortunate souls who are in the way or are his mission, as he will almost certainly find them and it will not be a pleasant experience when he catches his target, as Ratchet found out. After being blasted down by the Autobots, he was captured by the Autobots and taken to their base for interrogation. Soundwave continuously gave them a run-around, refusing to cooperate or spill any information, mocking them and even using a sonic pulse when he was threatened with "less civil forms of interrogation". Only when Ratchet threatened to open up Soundwave and look at his drives did Soundwave take drastic measures in erasing his drives of sensitive data and he then crashed his own drives, fully preventing the Autobots from interrogating him further. His words to them clearly expressed that he feels superior to them. However, these drastic measures show the full-extent of Soundwave's complete devotion to Megatron and the Decepticon cause, that he is willing to risk his own destruction if it means his last act is for the benefit of his master. Relationships Friends/Allies * Frenzy * Rumble * Laserbeak * Buzzsaw * Ravage * Ratbat * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Shadow Striker ** Seekers *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Devastator *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Deathstroke Family Neutral * Starscream * Airachnid * Insecticons ** Sharpshot ** Kickback ** Hardshell ** Megatronus Prime * Overlord Rivals * Blaster Enemies * Autobots ** Optimus Prime ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Blurr ** Arcee ** Chromia ** Perceptor ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Bulkhead *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing ** Starfire ** Raven ** Cyborg ** Beast Boy ** Kid Flash ** Terra ** Blue Beetle ** Robin ** Wonder Girl * Titans East ** Bumblebee ** Speedy * Unicron Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities He has the abilities Spawn Sentry and Energon Barrier. He is a Leader Chassis. He can dispense of 5 mini-cons, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Ravage, Rumble, and Laserbeak. Physical Abilities Despite his build, Soundwave proved to be a deceptively dangerous warrior, skilled in unarmed combat, as well as utilizing his tentacles to overcome his foes. This comes as little shock as he was once a gladiator of Kaon. Soundwave was a gladiator in the arenas of Kaon and was the sole warrior who came closest to defeating Megatron in battle. He uses his slim arms as blades and to block attacks, as he did against Airachnid and Wheeljack. Soundwave can extend two tentacles from his sides, using them to fight or to hack computer terminals or simply picking things up. They are shown to be very strong as they are capable of throwing around Autobots such as Wheeljack and Bulkhead. The tentacles are capable of shooting red lasers from them, generating electricity to zap opponents, and the claws at the end can rotate and be used as drills, as he did to excavate an Iacon relic. Soundwave is a walking database, contained, as revealed in Minus One, in his hard drives, in which he stores vast amounts of data. He is capable of hacking computers, intercepting transmissions and communications, and monitoring communications on a planet-wide scale, all of which can be displayed on his visor on his chest. Lately, it has been shown that Soundwave, possibly, has the ability to open Ground-Bridges anywhere, on or off the Nemesis, dubbed by Ultra Magnus as his "Relocation Trick". Unfortunately, this trick was used against him, leaving Soundwave trapped forever in the Shadowzone. Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Soundwave Wikipedia * Soundwave Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Soundwave Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * Soundwave's design appearance is influenced from both his Generation One and live-action film series counterparts. * Ratchet noted that Soundwave possesses a vastly unique biology far greater than that of normal Cybertronians. ** He is able to record and display spoken phrases and images in order to communicate. ** His ability to create Transwarp hole even without the aid of a control panel, this ability was dubbed by Ultra Magnus as his 'Relocation Trick' ** He is able to self crash his own drives and thus can enter into stasis. Category:Decepticons